No Need for a Cat
by SillyOldThing
Summary: After a tough case Emily shares some special moments with the man she loves.


**No Need For a Cat**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

'_These fragile bodies of touch and taste, there's not a moment we can afford to waste'~ Bruce Cockburn_

Emily Prentiss had just finished showering, she pulled on her thick white terry robe and poured herself a glass of wine. It had been a rough couple of days in Alaska. She was happy to be home. She climbed up on her king sized bed and opened her laptop, she thought she might as well catch up on her email. She laughed at a joke JJ sent to her.

"What's so funny?" asked a male voice behind her.

She smiled and turned around to see her love stepping out of the bathroom, freshly showered, his wet hair combed back against his head and one of her pink bath towels wrapped around his waist.

"It's nothing, JJ sent me a silly joke." she said as she closed the lap top. She started to turn around to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders to still her and planted a kiss on the side of her head.

"No, stay there, don't move," he said as he climbed on the bed and sat directly behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He kissed her again on the back of her neck.

"I promised you a back rub, remember? you said the bed in Alaska nearly broke your back,"

"Uh huh, yes my very uncomfortable _lonely _bed in Alaska. Since JJ spent the night comforting Garcia, I expected you to pay me a visit." she pouted.

"Believe me, I was sorely tempted. Now take off your robe."

Emily undid the belt, pulled off her robe and threw it on the floor. She wore nothing underneath. She cast a backwards glance at him.

Are you sure this isn' t just some ploy to get me naked?" she said.

He shook his head and smiled, "No, that's just a nice side benefit," He motioned for her to turn around.

"Relax," he instructed.

His strong fingers began to knead her stiff and tired muscles, she gave an involuntary moan from the sheer pleasure of it.

"Mmm, you have very talented fingers " she told him.

"Thank you," He began to work on her shoulders. She sighed and arched her back like a cat. He couldn't resist planting a kiss on the nape of her neck.

He continued to work silently for several minutes, working out the tension knots between her shoulders. There was someting he wanted to ask her that had been bothering him. He finally spoke.

"What were you and JJ talking about on the jet?"

"Oh that, JJ keeps asking me if I'm going to call Mick Rawson."

She felt his fingers hesitate for a millisecond.

"What did you tell her?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"I said I might,"

"You said what?" This time his hands stopped.

Emily heard the hurt in his voice, she turned around. He was staring into his lap.

"Hey, I only said that to her so she would stop bugging me about him, I'm not really going to call," she said.

He furrowed his brow. yet still wouldn't make eye contact with her. She reached over and lifted his chin. His soft brown eyes searched hers. It made her heart ache to think she might have hurt him with a careless remark.

"Spencer, " she said softly.

"Maybe we should tell them about us, then you wont have to tell lies like that," he said in a low voice.

She moved closer and climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. She wanted to hug him, to reassure him that she only wanted him. She ran her fingers through his damp hair and inhaled his sweet clean scent. He splayed his hands against her back and drew her closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Next time I'll tell the ladies to piss off, that I have no interest in Mick Rawson." she said as she planted soft kisses on his eyelids. She tried to explain to him.

"It's just I dont think we should out ourselves just yet. It's so new with us, I just want to have you to myself for awhile. I'm selfish, I want it to be just you and me."

Reid leaned back and framed her face with his hands. "I understand, I think that's what I want too."

He moved forward and kissed her again. Not a soft gentle kiss like before; the kiss this time had a sense of heat and urgency to it.

Emily smiled against his mouth. She could feel the heat coming from him and his growing desire in the form of something hard pressing against her belly. She reached down between them and tugged at the bathtowel he wore, until it was loose and tossed it on the floor.

Needing no further encouragement, Spencer swiftly pitched forward until she was lying beneath him with her long legs wrapped around his hips.

"But Dr Reid, what about my back rub, " she asked innocently.

"Later," he said hoarsely.

xxxx

It was later, much later when the couple lay happy and exhausted in each others arms. The sheets and duvet kicked to the floor due to the heat of the warm spring night and of course, the activities. She clung to him loving the fact that they had already made love once tonight before their shower.

"You are amazing, " she purred. She ran her hand over his hip, loving the softness of his skin.

"Actually, I think I'm just young," he stated matter of factly.

"Oh and what am I, old?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

Spencer raised himself up on one elbow and smiled down at her. He gently stroked her cheek.

"No, you are irresistable, sexy, brilliant and beautiful."

"That is a really good answer Dr Reid," She pressed a kiss to his lips and let her hand wander south.

"Hmm, Emily, we should get some rest." He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck and within minutes he was sound asleep.

Emily stayed awake for a little while longer. She liked the feel of his body close to hers and the sound of his breathing. Sometimes she did wonder what the team would think about them if they knew. The women thought she wanted someone brash and arrogant like Mick Rawson or even someone who was more like Morgan. How wrong they were, If only they knew what a hidden treasure walked around right in front of them all day and how lucky she felt to have found him.

Something else occurred to her that made her giggle. What if the team knew what the sin to win weekend in Atlantic City really was. No one would believe that it was something conjured up for the two of them by their innocent looking Vegas boy. They definitely could not handle that answer.

She closed her eyes and nestled against the man she called her love and fell into a sweet contented sleep.

FIN

AN: I dont know why but I felt the need to write a very fluffy shmoopy romance oneshot for Reid and Prentiss. Maybe I was annoyed at the Mick Rawson reference in the last episode I saw. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
